Dino Ghiranze
Dino Ghiranze is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XV. He is found at Galdin Quay, behind the restaurant sitting by the water. He is a journalist with aspirations of becoming a jeweler, and sends the party on quests for rare gems, yielding accessories as rewards. Profile Appearance Personality Story Prince Noctis's party comes to Galdin Quay to take a ferry to Altissia, but find it is not running. Dino recognizes Noctis a the prince of Lucis, and claims he can help him get to Accordo if Noctis procures a rare gem. Dino explains that though he is a reporter, his true passion is jewelry, but many of the rare stones he desires are in dangerous places. He promises to not publicize Noctis's travels if he will help him. Noctis goes out to retrieve the stone Dino requested, and Dino promises to arrange a ship for him for the next day. However, Noctis learns the Crown City has been attacked and turns back, and in the changed political climate Dino is unable to help Noctis get to Altissia. He calls Noctis's smartphone offering more jobs for him. and Dino at Galdin Quay]] Around 6 months after Noctis disappears Eos is overtaken by daemons. Dino has become friends with Talcott Hester who Dino keeps correspondence with. He is found at the dock of Cape Caem preparing King Regis's yacht for the comrade to rescue Noctis from the Angelgard. 10 years after the Starscourge has over taken the Earth, Noctis returns to Galdin Quay, Dino's clothes can be found on the ground pointing to him turning into a Daemon. Gameplay The player can access Dino's sidequests from Chapter 2 onwards by returning to Galdin Quay and talking to him. Completing the quests he gives out yields accessories that boost Strength. The Aspiring Artisan Dino asks Noctis to find an Amethyst Stone at the east of Longwythe Peak for him. Completing the quest yields 500 EXP and an Amethyst Bracelet. A Stone-Studded Stunner This quest is available after completing "The Aspiring Artisan". Dino tasks Noctis with finding three Heliodor Stones. The player should head south of Wiz Chocobo Post (can be from Chapter 3 onwards) to find the area with the stones. Completing the quest yields 1,000 EXP and a Heliodor Bracelet. Reliable Royalty The quest becomes available after completing "A Stone-Studded Stunner". Dino asks Noctis to bring him a Sapphire Stone. The player must head to the banks of Cleigne's main river to find the Sapphire Stone on a small beach at the edge of the area. Completing the mission yields 1,500 EXP and a Sapphire Bracelet. No Pain, No Gem The quest becomes available after the player completes "Reliable Royalty". Dino asks Noctis for a Ruby Stone, which can be found inside the Myrlwood (accessed from Chapter 7), a forest west of Vesperpool. After entering the forest, the player should stay near the stone wall to the left to soon spot red ore. Completing the quest yields 2,000 EXP and a Ruby Bracelet. A Treasure Beyond Measure The quest becomes available after completing "No Gain, No Gem". Dino asks for an Emerald Stone which is found deep at Costlemark Tower, an optional dungeon that only opens at night. The player needs to have a high level party to be able to take on the dungeon. Completing the quest yields 3,000 EXP and an Emerald Bracelet. Trivia *Dino appeared in the Moogle Chocobo Carnival at the Square Enix Cafe, but cannot be interacted with. Category:Final Fantasy XV non-player characters